RWBY's Bunnies
by Rukia's Bunnies
Summary: Weiss laments in a coffee shop and decides to take a bathroom break. Miss Rose is also in there. Blake is called to an empty classroom for a little 'private chat' with Yang.(Disclaimer: this follows the continuity of Pyrrha's Bunnies).
1. Chapter 1

The swirling black syrup soothed Weiss' throat. She sighed; it seemed a very idealistic scene. It was cold wintery day, and in a nice warm coffee shop, a pretty young lady, sitting alone drinking a strong cup of its most expensive coffee. Weiss felt that the situation, however, could not have been worse.

The hot, milky, slightly bitter taste of the coffee seemed to chase away the chilly feeling in the pit of Weiss' stomach. But it couldn't take her mind of this stupid predicament. Weiss stirred her coffee and gazed into the swirling sugary syrup, as if wishing it would swallow her sorrows. She sighed; brooding was the only thing that seemed to make Weiss' feelings coherent in her own mind.

It was her team leader's birthday tomorrow, and despite all her money and resources, the heiress had neglected to buy her anything. She had in fact come to this shop, her favourite place no less, so as to finally come to a decision. Weiss placed her hand on her cheek and leaded against the table, staring into the swirling inky lava, as if wishing for the answer to appear.

It wasn't due to dislike that she hadn't gotten Ruby anything. No, she had grown quite fond of her, even though she was a completely idiotic child and nowhere near as competent as Weiss. But she did have to admit that she was determined and…

Weiss stifled a blush and began drinking her coffee faster, so much so that it burned her mouth. SHE hadn't meant to think that, it had just slipped into her train of thought. But the other troubling thought inside Weiss' head was still lingering, even though she knew it was no big deal. It wasn't a thought that Weiss would have expected to find so troubling. But the blush that kept plastering her face was evident enough.

It was about 3 Arc.

Ever since she had met him, that clueless moron had been harassing her, attempting ineptly to flirt. He even had the sheer temerity to ask Weiss out on a date, the nerve! Weiss' face twitched in annoyance at the mental image of his stupid face as he asked her out. How he had begged for her presence, how he had pleaded for her feelings, pathetic!

' **But…'**

Weiss kept drinking her coffee, trying to suppress the thought before her brain processed it. She screwed up her face and tried to not care, like she knew she didn't. But it was impossible. Weiss knew deep in her mind that this worry was significant, to her at least. She had to think about this if she wanted it to make sense.

Weiss noticed that, in her mood, she had finished her coffee rather quickly. She lifted the cup up lazily and looked into it, almost tragically. That dumbass had been pestering Weiss for months and she hated him a little bit more each time he stuck he brainless head through her dorm room door. This was true. She was sure of her facts and feelings. When Weiss remembered this, she regained an almost content state, until that despicable little thought popped into her head again.

' **But…he's stopped recently'.**

Weiss put down the empty coffee cup, and stood up intending to use the bathroom before leaving the coffee shop. Her step was as confident as ever, but the pace seemed slightly more frantic than usual. She was a regular here, so Weiss knew the owner, and felt quite at home. All the same, she did not have a very strong bladder, and that coffee had gone right through her.

It was true, not that she cared obviously. But that moron had been bothering her less lately. He seemed to be spending a lot more time with Pyrrha, training apparently. Lucky kid, getting trained by a regional champion, he'll need all the help he can get. But despite the peace that his absence brought, the fact of the matter was too blatant to ignore, not that there was any problem or anything.

But in the deepest most honest part of Weiss' mind, she knew what the problem was, why she felt this biting yearning whenever she saw him, why she spend her lunch periods staring at his stupid face instead of eating a thing.

She missed it.

She missed being fawned over, she missed being chased and perused by that dullard. She didn't like him, god no! There were no feelings. What Weiss was missing was the attention that came with such impotent advances.

Weiss came back from her internal monolog to realise that her bladder was now throbbing painfully, and that she had stopped at the door to the girl's lavatory. Giving herself a little shake, she entered the bathroom.

It was a fairly well kept place, which was good because Weiss had a thing about unhygienic bathrooms. The lights were all working and there were no windows, which Weiss thought was a good quality for a bathroom. She saw with a small twinge of dismay that all but one of the stalls were occupied. Now really feeling he strength leaving her body with the pressure, Weiss walked briskly over to the free toilet stall, opened the door and stepped inside.

She needed to go so much, that she had removed her underwear and sat down on the toilet before she had even noticed it. The lock…the lock on the door…it was broken. Weiss couldn't believe she had made such a stupid mistake. Of course it was unoccupied, because it was broken! But Weiss' bladder didn't care, She had already let go and the urine had already begun to flow and there was no stopping it now.

Weiss began to panic; if someone came in they would see her! The humiliation would be unbearable! Weiss tried to reach the door with her hand, with the intent to hold it shut. But her hand was just an agonising inch too short to reach the door. Weiss though about using her semblance, but she hadn't ever stopped anything as small as hinges. If she used the glyphs, the door might get destroyed. She couldn't risk it.

The urine was still coming out, how much coffee had she drank in her conflicted state? Weiss wasn't even close to being empty. She had been panicking so much that Weiss hadn't noticed something, something that made her stop thinking about the stupid door. Despite there being four stalls in that bathroom, Weiss hadn't heard anyone leave since she had entered. All she could hear as some soft humming coming from the stall next to her.

' **That song…I know that song'.**

"Ruby"? Weiss called out, timidly.

The humming stopped and the soft girlish voice of Ruby Rose answered Weiss' call. It did however, sound slightly pained.

"Hey…Weiss"

"What are you doing in here"?

"Yang and I had a muffin eating contest" Ruby stammered out, clearing dealing with her own problems too. "I won…and now I'm really feelin' it."

Weiss wrinkled her nose as she imagined it, god they were so…unladylike! But Weiss still had a question for her leader.

"Hey Ruby, why are those other two girls still in here"?

"What"? Ruby answered, sounding confused. "What others, It's just us"?

"But the other stalls-" Weiss began before Ruby cut cross her.

"Oh, there not occupied, they're broken."

This made Weiss finally relax. It didn't solve her problem, but it did mean that the only person in that bathroom with her was someone kind. Even though she sounded like she was going to puke any second now.

Just as Weiss thought this, she heard a horrible rumbling noise coming from Ruby's cubicle, followed by a moan. She was clearly very sick.

Feeling that it would be quite awkward to sit in the quiet while the steady stream of urine hit the toilet, Weiss decided to continue the conversation.

"You...Are you looking forward to your birthday"?

Weiss immediately kicked herself mentally for asking such a condescending question, but Ruby didn't seem to have noticed. On the contrary, she seemed to have her spirits lifted by Weiss' mention of the occasion.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be sixteen" She sang joyfully. "Then I'll only be one year younger than you guys"!

"Ha-ha, yes I suppose you will, for a while." Weiss laughed in spite of herself, she thought that Ruby sounded adorable when she was excited. Weiss shuddered as she finally ran on empty. She allowed herself a long steady exhale, in order to calm herself down from the ruffling events that had caused her so much grief.

"How are you feeling"? Weiss asked Ruby again, slightly embarrassed at showing concern for her.

"I feel better now."

"Are you sure"?

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Weiss heard the click of a lock being opened and heard the door swing open.

"See ya' around Weiss" Ruby called out jauntily. With that, she left the bathroom.

As soon as Weiss heard the door close, she got haphazardly off the toilet seat and quickly moved to the one Ruby had just departed. She wanted to drip dry in a secure stall. Going outside while still wet would be unpleasant. However, when she entered the stall and firmly made sure that the lock worked, she noticed that this whole cubicle smelled of her, Ruby's scent seemed to coat the whole thing.

The smell made a new blush flash across her face and her had instinctively twitched towards her crotch, which was now emitting that familiar tingly feeling. Weiss felt the urge, like she so often did back in her dorm room when she smelled this. At night, she could smell it, a mixture of roses and cinnamon toast. She loved it.

For you see Weiss was not entirely as she seemed. The truth was that her appetites were for…less conventional means. To put it bluntly, she was into girls. But she wasn't attracted to the more feminine members of team RWBY…for certain reasons.

Yang was way too hot; Weiss felt intimidated, as well as scared of what venereal diseases she might catch from someone so slutty. And Blake…well…if her father found out she was a lesbian, he'd go berserk. If he found out that she was dating a Faunus, he'd disown her. If he found out that Weiss was a lesbian in a romantic relationship with a female Faunus, who was a former member of the white fang, he would wipe Beacon academy off the map and then claim it was an accident.

And Ruby…well…

Weiss blushed again, to be honest; she was also a bit of a closet lolicon. Not that she wanted to go around hurting kids, no way. She simply had a small weakness for people of age whom were less attractive than her. This stemmed from a slight insecurity she had about her own figure. It wasn't like Weiss didn't think that her body was hot. But she had a thing for a girl who's…assets…were lesser than hers.

She couldn't wait; the stress of her situation was killing her, along with the guilt of seeing that stupid kid so cute and excited was too much to bear. Weiss never got a chance to do it anymore because she was self-conscious of doing around three other girls. Since she barely got any alone time anymore, the opportunities to masturbate were very few and far between, and thus quite valuable to Weiss.

It did feel weird doing it in a bathroom, but Ruby's scent had dissuaded any resolve to be strong from Weiss' body. Nobody could get in here right? She had privacy and she was going to use it.

Slowly, Weiss reached down, and began to tentatively rub her clit. The effects were instant. Any attempts she could make to keep quiet suddenly became quite difficult as she had started to involuntarily finger herself, Weiss' hand and hips seeming to move by themselves. She began to pant and sweat as she tickled that most sensitive point of her figure, until she broke. Weiss knew that this had been a long time coming, but even she couldn't recall a time where she had cum so quickly…or so much.

Not five moments after Weiss had begun teasing herself had her body given in to pleasure and violently squirted against the locked cubicle door. While still revelling in the euphoria of doing something so dirty in a nice clean bathroom that didn't even belong to her, Weiss couldn't help but be disappointed at how fast she had finished. Back home, she had been able to last for whole minutes at a time. That was impressive right?

But the fact that the tingling had not stopped told Weiss that her pussy was not yet satisfied and Weiss could feel it. Raising her nose again, she took in the smell of her leader once again. Similar to before, it ignited her womb and made the tingling a million times worse. This time, Weiss couldn't help but let out a moan, she was in ecstasy, her fingers were skilfully circling the entrance of her pussy whilst her other hand was gently groping Weiss' left breast.

With a single lewd squish sound, followed by a full on scream from Weiss, the wandering fingers finally plunged into her soaked quivering cunt. Much like she supposed a dick would, Weiss' fingers began moving in and out with mounting speed, pumping all of the lust from Weiss. She was beginning to lose her grip on her surroundings as her brain was lost in pleasure. She was NOT paying attention to her volume anymore.

The speed of her fingers was starting to make her love nectar fly all over the stall, soaking her clothes and washing her leaders scent away with Weiss'. Weiss' long slender fingers had always been able to reach deep inside of her and pull out the annoying dirty feeling that kept her from sleeping. But this time wasn't so clinical, she wanted to do it. Ruby smells had forced her to.

With another squirt, Weiss knew that she was at her limit, but her fingers wouldn't stop until she came again. Beneath her clothes, Weiss could feel how hard her nipples had become. Her other had was just as skilful, just as intimate. They knew her; both of them knew Weiss and stimulated her in all the ways they liked to stimulate her. Weiss was beginning to drool, drawing short and frenetic breaths in order to keep up with her heart, which was beating a mile a minute.

It would have been the most enthralling, unforgettable orgasm of Weiss' life…if the door had not been smacked free of the lock, which broke like egg shells against the force that pushed it, a moment later. Weiss watched, as if in slow motion, as the door swung open revealing the green face of her team leader. She had clearly come back due to her sickness. But all thoughts of her own personal health seemed to fade away at the sight of Weiss, splayed out on a toilet, her legs apart. What happened next was something neither Weiss nor Ruby could prevent. Despite being so shocked and embarrassed, Weiss was in the throngs of pleasure when she had been interrupted, and as this whole incident had proved, the human body does what it wants sometimes. Weiss couldn't stop her fingers from drilling her and the orgasm spurted out anyway.

.…

Ruby stood there, her eyes widening as her face and torso were drenched in Weiss' love nectar.

For a moment, nobody said anything; both Weiss and Ruby seemed to be taking in their own personal horrors. Ruby seemed to be in some kind of trance as she stared at the bizarre sight. She couldn't seem to find the right words to describe how she felt.

Excuses, alibies and insane lies pelted around Weiss' head, each more useless than the last. Weiss couldn't seem to think what to say either. She didn't know how to feel either. Should she be angry? Embarrassed? Scared? Apologetic? She didn't know. Weiss had never been in a situation like this before.

"I…I'm sorry"! Ruby blurted out, averting her eyes. "I'll just…bye"!

And with a whirl of rose petals, she was gone. Weiss uselessly called out to her, intending to explain. But she was no match for her in terms of sheer speed.

"Ah, miss Schnee" the cashier greeted the heiress pleasantly enough as she exited the bathroom, ashen faced. "Will that be all"? Weiss walked over to the counter, opened her purse, and emptied it. After all of the lien she had on her was in front of the bewildered cashier, she bowed curtly and turned to leave.

"Um miss"! He called out curiously. "You've given me too much money, what's the rest for"?!

Weiss stopped at the door and looked back over her shoulder. She had a red face once again and she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"Clean up." Weiss muttered quickly, before exiting a coffee shop that she knew she would never set foot in again. She shut the door, leaving a cashier with a red tinge forming on his face too.


	2. Chapter 2

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY"!**

The floor of Team RWBY's dorm room was barely visible for wrapping paper, candy wrappers and the team members. Weiss had experienced some great birthday parties, grand social gatherings in glittery concert halls, people gathered from countless lands to hail another anniversary of her prestigious birth.

And…they could never compare to how nice this one was. She had been woken up by Yang excitedly shaking her into consciousness, yammering about it being a big day for her little sister. She had then stood with Yang and Blake and woken Ruby up with a soft rendition of 'Happy Birthday', which Weiss was ashamed to admit she had put a lot of effort into sounding nice.

Ruby had woken up so slowly and it took a few runs through 'Happy Birthday' before that dunce finally got up. She hugged her sister and thanked them all.. Ruby didn't speak to Weiss directly. This reignited the worrying thought that had kept Weiss up all night.

She didn't know what Ruby was thinking, or how she felt towards Weiss right now. The truth was that Weiss didn't know if Ruby was mature enough to even know what she had been doing, and that was what made Weiss worry. She didn't want her to be confused about what she saw and think that she was the one that did something wrong.

They began by opening Ruby's presents.

Ruby received a mail order of two baskets of homemade cookies from her dad. It even had a note attached:

Hey honey, Happy Birthday

Sorry you had to be at school for your Weiss6th, hope your team made it fun.

Can't believe you're growing up so fast

Have fun x

Dad

Ps. If It's from Uncle Qrow, don't drink it.

This warning made the obvious bottle of saké next to it seem all the more suspicious. It also had a note:

 **Hey kid**

 **Happy birthday, hope you enjoy yourself.**

 **This is a special drink that makes all your problems not seem so bad.**

 **It also makes fighting with a scythe real easy.**

 **Have a good one.**

 **Qrow x**

 **Ps. don't listen to Tai, that was expensive!**

The notes made Weiss laugh when she heard them read out loud. And the way Yang immediately grabbed the saké, saying it was a grown up drink that kids shouldn't have, made her laugh even more.

Yang had gotten her an Ursa plush, which she squeezed in a way that made Weiss bite her finger due to its cuteness. Blake had made Ruby a hardback orange book titled 'Ichaicha.' This was also confiscated by Yang due to its age rating being 17+.

"She doesn't need to know about this yet."

Ruby seemed to be slightly annoyed with Yang for stealing some of her presents.

When Yang asked Weiss where her present was, with a strange urgency that Weiss had never seen in her before. Weiss promised that it would come later. She had big plans for today.

This seemed to lift her spirits and make her enjoy the little get together again, but Weiss was still worried. Weiss kept turning towards her at breakfast, only to see her staring back, before looking away. This behaviour was starting to unnerve her. Not knowing what Ruby was thinking was seriously messing with her.

The day was by in large, a fairly normal winter day at Beacon. The sky was grey and winter seemed to emanate from all around. There was a bitter cold all through the academy and it was snowing from morning till evening. Winter wear was not necessary for the duration of team RWBY's lessons that day as they were all inside (Thank god).

The classes were enjoyable enough; all the teachers excluding Glynda always let their hair down around the holidays.

Professor Oobleck was somehow even more over caffeinated than usual. He dashed around the room, speaking so fast, an entire lessons work of information was out in fifteen minutes. Due to this, and the fact that he had run out of coffee and was starting to get withdrawal symptoms, the class was dismissed early.

Glynda's class was just the same as they always were. Weiss had to spar with each member of her team in turn. She allowed herself a small smile at the overdramatic one-liners that Weiss and Yang were throwing at each other between harmless warning shots. It was like a cheesy action movie. They only stopped when Glynda came over to scold them, and Yang did a cartoonish sort of 'I am dead' mime to throw the fight in her sister's favour.

Blake and yang's fight was slightly weird, whenever Yang was about to hit Blake, she would call it off at the last second and jump back. This was strange enough, but then Weiss noticed that Blake seemed to look embarrassed as she did this. Upon further inspection, Weiss even believed she saw Blake blushing!

Weiss allowed herself to have a little joke during her fight with Blake. Given the nature of the weather and the dust that she intended to use, Weiss had decided on Ice puns. They traded a few blows, and Weiss thought up some of the cheesiest ice themed one-liners she could:

"Stay cool"?

"Cool move, huh"?

"Ice try"!

'Kitty, its cold outside' was the point when Blake politely but firmly asked her to stop. It was a shame too; Ruby and Yang were really enjoying the fight. They even claimed later that Glynda had even chuckled at one of them. This was a small ego boost.

The highlight of the day for Weiss was the evening where she had taken her team to the balcony near the history lecture hall. None of them knew why they were up there except Weiss. All but her were surprised to see that a bench had been installed near the edge of the roof, big enough for all of them. Weiss knew it would be there because she had ordered it to be installed there.

"Sit down" Weiss said, with suppressed excitement. She checked her scroll; the time was just about right.

"What's this about Weiss"? Ruby asked, rubbing her eyes. It had been a long day, and they had all wanted to retire to their beds. But Weiss had insisted this would be worth it.

"Just sit down and wait" Weiss began counting down in her head.

 **Weiss0…9…8…7…6…5**

"Wish I had a jacket, its freezing"

 **4…3…Ruby…Weiss…and…NOW!**

With a distant series of bangs, several scarlet red lights shot up into the sky. They hung there for a few moments, before exploding into beautiful red swirls of colour. After the initial explosion, the fire dust receded together to form words, which were emblazoned across the sky in glowing red letters:

Happy Birthday Ruby

Team RWBY all sat in awe of the splendid customised fireworks as the sparkled and shone in the sky before all combining together and with one final explosion, disappeared. Weiss glanced at Ruby's face and saw it lit up in a joyous expression. A second later, Weiss found herself being the centre of a group hug. All her team mates thanked her for the gift and even Ruby hugged her around the middle quickly. Weiss smiled to herself as they walked back their dorm. She was so pleased with the fireworks; she even considered tipping the guy she hired for them (she never did).

Off tempo…no rhythm…tone deaf-

Weiss woke up in a cold sweat; she had just had a nightmare. Her hair was dishevelled and one strap of her nightgown was off the shoulder. Weiss blearily looked around her dark dorm room. She immediately noticed that Blake and Yang were gone from their bungs. Where the heck had they gone? She found that almost as strange as the fact that…

Weiss' train of thought suddenly became wide awake. Someone was sitting at the edge of her bunk, and they were breathing heavily. Weiss was stunned into silence; she didn't know what to do. If some pervert had broken into their room she'd need to fight him off, after making sure that Ruby was safe. She raised her leg a little under her covers and the figure didn't move. She was going to try and kick him off of the bed and wake up Ruby. Then they'd both make a run for it.

Weiss was about to make hr move when the figure turned to face her, and Weiss immediately relaxed her foot. Ruby was sitting at the edge of her bed, she was sitting cross-legged on Weiss' bed spread, looking straight at her. Her face was relaxed and expressionless, but the red tinge it had combined with the half empty sake bottle on the other side of the room. She was drunk. Weiss tried to say something, but Ruby cut her off. Her voice was hazy and tired, and hardly jolly like it usually was.

"He lied, it didn't help" she muttered bitterly. "It made it worse."

Weiss sat up straighter and looked at Ruby with a puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about, didn't help what"?

At these words, Ruby rather abruptly crawled on all fours, pushing Weiss down so as to pin her down to the bed. Weiss would have been panicking if she hadn't seen Ruby's expression. She didn't look angry or murderous, or even upset. The redness in her face was now more pronounced than ever and a rather suggestive glint was sparkling in her silver eyes.

"What are yo-"

"Were you masturbating in that stall"?

…

A brief moment of electric silence filled the air as soon as this question left Ruby's lips. Weiss was not entirely a stranger to this question; she had been asked it before as a joke by her brother. He would usually do it on days where he had heard Weiss singing in the shower. But this time, Weiss' usual answer: 'no I wasn't you perverted ice prick', didn't seem appropriate. After all, there was no point saying that she wasn't, Ruby had seen. There was no getting around that. She decided to answer her question with another question, so as to protect her ego.

"H-how do you know what th-that is"?

Ruby smiled cutely, she seemed to have taken that for 'yes'. She held up the book that Blake had bought her; Weiss saw that she was about three quarters of the way through it. Weiss was astounded that she had gotten hold of both her forbidden gifts so easily. Yang couldn't have hid them very well. The time had come for this to happen. Weiss had to explain herself to Ruby regardless of whether she was drunk or not.

"Listen…I didn't think you would come back, and I never intended for anyone to-"

She stopped…she couldn't finish her sentence. Ruby had, after smiling at the first line of Weiss' apology, leant forward, and kissed her on the cheek. Weiss had been embarrassed up until now, but actually being kissed by her!?

"I forgive you, thanks for the fireworks…they were beautiful"

Ruby lifted her head and attempted to get off of Weiss, but Weiss rose with her and kissed her on the mouth, wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck. It was a confusing kiss, mostly instinctive but neither Weiss nor Ruby cared that much. With a gentle push, Weiss mounted Ruby and pinned her down. Once Weiss had her in the position she wanted, their lips parted.

Weiss and Ruby were not at all experienced with kissing at all. Though they never mentioned it to each other, they had just shared a mutual first kiss. But there was no need for romantics such as that now. Weiss knew what she wanted and planned on giving Ruby the only thing that she treasured more than her status.

"Hey…do you want to"? Weiss asked rather stiffly (she had no prior experience with flirtation).

"Do what"? Ruby asked quietly, genuinely lost.

Weiss looked away and blushed embarrassedly.

"Y-You know…come on don't make me say it."

She looked back to see that Ruby was clearly thinking, here brain being slightly addled by alcohol was making the process apparently slow. Finally, she seemed to come to the conclusion in her mind, and blushed herself.

"Oh...that, but don't you need a boy to do it"?

"Not at all" Weiss sat Ruby up and moved behind her, so that she could wrap all four limbs around Ruby's body. "I'll show you."

Weiss stuck out her tongue and started licking Ruby's neck. In a very similar fashion to how she did it to herself, she slid her hand down to Ruby's crotch, slipping her fingers beneath her pyjama pants. Ruby didn't react until she started moving her pale slender fingers over Ruby's clit. The pleasure seemed to shock her; Weiss guessed that she hadn't ever touched herself before. Her level of heavy breathing and instinctive gyration in time with Weiss' fingers made Ruby's inexperience with her sexual organs obvious.

Weiss hadn't even inserted her fingers and she could tell that Ruby was already close to her first orgasm. Realising this, Weiss began to move her fingers over Ruby's whole pussy, rubbing and teasing every part of her. While this was happening, Ruby's petite breasts were being groped by Weiss' other hand, her small rosy nipples erect and hard as they were squeezed. That set Ruby off, Weiss felt her convulse as she came. Her orgasm caused her body to shake wildly, her back arcing into Weiss. The redness of her face matched her highlights and Ruby's eyes were crossed. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth, like a dog.

Weiss was pleased greatly by the slutty expression on her leaders face; it had even gotten her a bit turned on. But she wasn't finished with her yet. The night was young after all. Weiss began to move her fingers again, causing Ruby to wince and brought up her heart rate once again. Weiss did not give her much time to get used to the pleasure though, as soon as Ruby was gasping and moving with Weiss' fingers, Weiss rammed both her fingers into Ruby's pussy.

Weiss physically felt Ruby's pussy tighten around her fingers, as if welcoming them. Ruby let out a wild cry on euphoria as Weiss fingered her passionately, having now moved her tongue from Ruby's neck to her sensitive nipples. She seemed to be trying to form words but her panting and drooling lips couldn't manage more than small moans and squeaks. She couldn't help it, Weiss had started twisting her fingers inside as she pumped them in and out- it felt so good! Ruby wanted to return the favour, but Weiss seemed determined to make her cum again. Ruby's back arched again. She couldn't stop now, she wanted more.

Ruby's second climax spirted out after slightly longer the second time, but it was still as viscous, just as messy, just as uncontrolled as the first. Weiss was slightly impressed that Ruby's pussy was still able to cum after so much pleasure had already been extracted. But her clit and pussy both continued to twitch and drip with her glittery clear love nectar. It looked so sweet…

Ruby cried out this time as her sensitive, post orgasm clit was assaulted once again by an eager, wandering, thirsty tongue. Weiss had wrapped her whole mouth around Ruby's cute little pussy and was proceeding to caress every inch of it with her long tongue. She wasn't thinking much as she sucked and licked Ruby's clit, the taste and smell were robbing her of analytical thoughts, she tasted like she smelled, that rosy sweet smell that Weiss dreamt off every night. Weiss intended on drinking every drop. Only that would satisfy her.

Ruby moved her hands onto the top of Weiss' head in a knee jerk reaction to the new wave of lustful joy spiked through her. Weiss had plunged her tongue into Ruby's vagina and was fucking her with it, as if her pink, moist tongue was a dick. It wasn't quite as large as the average dildo, but Ruby's inexperience seemed to compensate for this Weiss thought as she listened to the sweet song of Ruby groaning with happiness.

Weiss couldn't ignore the delights of being inside her either; the smell was so pure in there; so potent, that Weiss felt her own hands moving on their own. Moving down to where she always knew they would stop, on her breast and pussy. As Weiss started to finger herself, she realised how close she had been all this time, as she mirrored in her mind Ruby's cries of:

"Something's coming, something good"!

Weiss could barely comprehend the feeling of almost simultaneously cumming and having Ruby cum in her mouth. The sugary sweet taste combined with the primal release of her own seemed to give her some kind of dopamine overload. There were no issues in that one moment. No dad, no dust company…not even any grimm. There was only her and Ruby in that one instant.

-"If this is how it feels, I see why you were doing it."

Ruby smiled at Weiss with a calm, satisfied blush on her face. Weiss returned the expression. Both Weiss and Ruby was lying in the top bunk together, as the one below had become rather wet from the nights events.

Weiss drew Ruby in for a hug and it was met with vigorous enthusiasm, she hadn't been squeezed so hard since she had lent Yang her eraser in class. Weiss smiled even wider ads that aroma started to drift from Ruby's hair to Weiss' nose. She could fall asleep to that smell.

"I'm glad you understand" Weiss replied, letting out a small sigh of relief. To be honest with herself, she was actually quite embarrassed by what had happened. Given her nature, Weiss didn't like to be so frivolous with how much emotion she showed people. This feeling however, seemed to vanish whenever Ruby and her made eye contact…and she smiled that stupid smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite her bad mood and fatigued state from her research, Blake found herself blinking hard and struggling to breathe correctly a few mere moments into the conversation. Under the pretences of wanting to have a serious talk with her, Yang Xiao Long had lead her into a disused classroom, and locked the door after her. What she hadn't elaborated on ahead of time was the…nature of the interview.

The first thing she asked Blake to do was remove her bow, strange…but not unreasonable. She had then asked her to climb onto the desk and stay there on her hands and knees, like a cat. Blake found this position slightly degrading, but the thought of being in such an embarrassing pose in front of Yang did make her a little…

Yang didn't start the conversation with any words. Blake saw the look in her eyes; she didn't look serious at all. There was a strange twinkle in her violet eyes. Instead, she raised her hand to Blake's chin and held it delicately, turning her chin to the left so that's her head was facing Yang. All the same, Blake felt how thick and muscular her digits were. Blake could understand why she packed such a punch. Blake became slightly irritated by her coyness; she just wanted to get back to work! Blake was about to start raging when…Yang had leaned forward, and using her hand to tilt Blake's head up, pressed her supple lips against Blake's.

It was a very smooth, comfortable kiss. A tender, loving, passionate embrace without a hint of tongue. It seemed almost motherly, maternal. Blake couldn't bring herself to pull away or even think that much while their mouths were connected. She knew that she liked Yang, how could she not? Everyone looked up to her for her strength and kindness…her body. But all of the strain of her studies seemed to feel like weightless air at that magical moment.

But if this gentle display of affection had convinced Blake that Yang was a gentle soul, she certainly didn't remain convinced for long. Almost the second after their lips released each other, Yang raised her other hand in the air, allowed it to hang there for a moment…and let it fall with a crisp little smack onto Blake's ass.

"OW"!

Blake cried out in pain and tried to move, but Yang was still holding her chin and she wasn't letting go. Blake regarded her face again and saw that she was smirking. It wasn't an unpleasant expression, no malice was portrayed through her mocking smile, but it did make Blake feel…

SMACK!

Yang's palm struck Blake's butt again, and Blake cried out energetically. This time, her true colours flew. Blake had been trying to suppress her arousal ever since she and Yang had entered the room. She had not been very successful. The idea of being alone with such a strong person who could over power her so easily made her mind reel. But Blake could no longer hide the blush on her face. She let it show that she had become horny from being struck. Yang let out a small giggle at seeing her lewd face and now wore an expression of excited lust.

"I had a hunch you were a masochist" she whispered in sweetly in Blake's ear, as if it was a final analysis that couldn't be contradicted, but Blake tried anyway.

"N-no…I'm not…I'm not a"-

Yang grabbed Blake's pants roughly and yanked them down, doing the same to her underwear and exposing her bare behind. Blake's eyes widened, if she did it like that, it would hurt twice as much…

Yang ran her hand over the pail, thick posterior, feeling its smooth surface. It seemed that she was giving Blake a sort of assessment. This did not provide release however. The touch of Yang's hand was still rough, and her movements pressed down hard enough to send euphoria through Blake's entire ass.

SMACK!

Blake's voice rang out in a pained cry; Yang had brought her hand down hard yet again, this time on Blake's naked ass. The shock wave of the impact seemed to pass through Blake's entire body, sending electricity through her back, her legs, her…

Blake suddenly noticed the wetness that had accumulated around her clit. She attempted to cover herself with one of her hands, but Yang beat her to it. Using her free hand, she started playing with Blake's pussy. Yang's hard fingers, contrasting her rough treatment of Blake's body so far, now delicately stroked and circled all of the weak points that Blake knew she had. The pain combined with the pleasure of being touched by such big, virile, and confident fingers was starting to make Blake's knees weak. She was losing her will to stay up right, her strength leaving her body to be replaced with satisfaction.

Blake felt a pressure building, she was getting so close but she couldn't cum yet, she couldn't finish unless she felt it again. Blake's body tensed as she suppressed the encroaching orgasm, holding out for that one final push that would make it perfect…

"Maybe I should stop"

Blake's eyes darted to Yang's, with an expression of horrified disbelief. Her smile had gone and she was looking a tad guilty. Blake didn't know what to say, she wanted her to keep going. Her fingers hadn't stopped but they were slowing down, that orgasm was starting to ebb away.

"NO, I…I want you to keep going."

The smile resurfaced on Yang's face with redoubled eagerness. Her fingers plunged deep into Blake's vagina and began to twist and writhe inside her. Her thumb was rubbing and caressing Blake's clit. The pleasure was mounting but it wasn't what she needed, she needed her to-Yang let go of her chin and…

SMACK! -SMACK! -SMACK!

A series of devastatingly hard blows to Blake's now red ass, coupled with the pleasure of being fingered by such specimens caused Blake to finish, a long and hard orgasm, the kind that makes your muscles relax and your eyes role back in your head. The force of the climax had such a powerful influence over Blake's muscles that she managed to force Yang's fingers out of her.

Blake finally collapsed, panting hard at the wanton lust that she had so shamefully let loose. But maybe it was the shame that had truly brought it about? It seemed that Yang was also repositioning, she had climbed onto the desk and had moved herself so that she was sitting behind Blake on the desk, with her legs still on it. She leant forward again and whispered something in Blake's right cat ear while her hands were slowly pulling away Blake's shirt.

"Good…Good kitty."

Wide eyed and red faced, Blake watched in lustful awe as her top fell away, uncovering her black lacy bra. Yang made short work of this two, pulling it up over Blake's head. Her huge breasts fell noiselessly and giggled slightly before becoming stationary. Yang didn't grab them straight away. Instead she knelt towards Blake's other cat ear and whispered again as her hands slipped in separate directions, one towards her clit, the other towards her right breast.

"Purr for me."

As tough fingers met both of their respective soft targets, Blake actually let out a small scream as they immediately went to work. Yang began groping Blake's breast as roughly as she could with one hand, pinching her nipple whenever she found her wandering hand near it. The other hand didn't waste time with circling around Blake's pussy, it wasn't required- she was still soaked. It dove straight in and started drilling Blake all the way. Her fingers were so straight and on point, they were hitting the deepest part of Blake.

All the while, Yang's soft breath on her neck, her seductively feminine voice in Blake's ear, whispering suggestions, orders, telling Blake what she wanted, what they both wanted, trying to make Blake cum. All self-control was thrown to the wind in the place of mindless obedient euphoria. Blake was feeling it so bad, she even found herself tempted to purr whenever Yang requested it, hot and enthralling in both of her Faunus ears.

"Be a good little pussy and purr for me"

In her mindless state, Blake found herself making low guttural noises with her throat, emulating the purr of a cat. Though it held no significance in her anatomy (Cats purr to express happiness and Blake had no such instinct), the action of obeying granted Blake even more pleasure. Yang, hearing the low vibrations began to twist her fingers and drill Blake's pussy with all of her strength. She had also grabbed hold of Blake's nipple and was squeezing it between her thumb and index finger.

"Good pussy…now meow"

"Mm-mm-eoww" Blake gasped, Yang having not slowed down at all. She didn't really understand why she was performing these bizarre mimes, but she supposed on retrospect, that Yang had created a certain mind-set for her in that classroom:

Obedience=Pleasure.

The hot breath on Blake's neck suddenly became heavier, as the fingering reached their top efficiency, as the red nipple was rubbed roughly like a hard pointy clit. Blake felt drool escaping her mouth as she entered a state of ecstasy, she couldn't see, she could only hear the heavy breathing in her ear…and the beat of her own heart…

Blake came with Yang's hand clutching her breast as if it was a sponge, squeezing all the pleasure out of her. The force of the climax caused the whole desk to become doused with the hot, pungent love nectar. Blake felt the wetness in front of her, but also noticed a moist feeling on her ass. She noticed that Yang was panting as well. She must have cum along with Blake.

They both sat there in each other's arms for several minutes before either of them said anything. It was Blake who made the first move.

"You could have just asked…I …I would've said yes"

Yang responded to this with a kind smile, followed by a small hug.

"I know…but just telling you… wouldn't've been fun at all."


	4. Chapter 4

The warm shower was a nice relief after the cold and hurried walk back to the team RWBY dorm. The only problem for Blake was that she had to share it with the woman who had just gotten her off on pain. Yang had insisted that they shower together in order to save time. Blake was almost certain that this was a simple front, and the hands that kept rubbing her breasts with soapy suds and the other pair of huge tits that insisted on rubbing her back down, only confirmed it.

This intimate bathing of each other's bodies had kind of disbanded any notion that this was a onetime thing. One night stands didn't tend to end like this. But when Yang's hands stopped on Blake's breasts and her finger began to tease the rosy, hard nipples, Blake fidgeted a little.

"What's up"? Yang asked gingerly in Blake's ear. "You don't like it"?

In spite of how she had acted back in the classroom and how she was playing with Blake now, Yang had been holding back quite a bit. She knew Blake was a masochist, and got off on pain and discomfort, but she still feel too keen on simply having her way with Blake's body. She wasn't a rapist and didn't intend on becoming one. All the same though, she was in love with Blake's body. She could stop thinking about how hot she was. She had to physically stop herself from staring at the curves when they talked in class.

But recently, something had happened that was making it more difficult, she'd passed professor Ozpin in the hall on the way to history two days prior and had smelt something weird. It was a funny kind off incense, and he had gone before Yang had been able to ask him what it was. But ever since she had smelt that aroma, Blake had looked better and better every time Yang saw her; it was getting to the point where she was getting aroused simply from being in her presence in class.

But despite any and all lustful feelings she had towards Blake, Yang sis not want to force her into doing anything she didn't want to. But what she heard next made all her worrying for nothing.

"Well…you just had the lead; I think it's my turn."

On a sudden impulse, Blake spun around and pressed herself up against Yang, pinning her to the wall. The hot shower and the steam it was producing was making vision hazy and it was slightly hard to breathe. This was tested when Blake started to fondle and grope Yang's boobs, and she started to immediately take deep quick breaths. Blake's hands were not as strong as her own, but they still worked quickly, moving effortlessly down Yang's wet body and stopping at her vagina. All the while, Blake's cute little tongue was nursing and licking each of Yang's nipples, feeling the weight and presence of them with her face. 'Good God, they were enormous'!

Blake found herself with her head in Yang's breasts, pleasuring them with her mouth. Each of Blake's hands had a grip on a pussy, the left on Yang's, the right masturbating her own. But each had known what to do, and they drilled both pussies with frantic quickness. Blake's fingers were smaller, but faster. Yang didn't hold out for very long, she could already feel that familiar pulling, that drive, that urge to cum as hard as she could. It was breath taking, she threw her head back…

YAWN

Blake let out a yawn as she stood in the elevator in her pyjamas. Ozpin had asked to see her immediately, but hadn't detailed why. She was worn out by her previous…experiments with Yang, so she was slightly annoyed by the intrusion of teachers into her sleeping time. But still teachers were teachers and she couldn't argue with Ozpin.

However as the door opened, she saw someone she had not expected to see in Ozpin office at that hour. Yang was standing in front of his desk, in her orange over shirt and her black hot pants. Ozpin was sitting in his chair, his hands folded together in front of him, in that familiar 'evil finger pyramid.'

Blake was hit by that same strange smell as soon as she entered the room, a kind of incense. It made her feel ever so slightly weaker and also made lewd thoughts hard to supress.

The moment he caught sight of Blake, the head masters lips curled into a rare smile. He beckoned her over and Blake obeyed. Standing before Ozpin in her pyjamas felt kind of embarrassing, but Blake was sure there was a good reason for it. He hope for an explanation however, was not met with words, but with a sudden rise from Ozpin. He stood up, a rather smug look of triumph on his face, and after adjusting his glasses, he took his cane and walked towards the door, not gesturing them to follow.

Blake almost asked what was going on, but the doors had closed before she had got the first word out. Now alone with Yang, Blake heard a low rummaging noise behind her and quickly turned to investigate. Yang was rummaging around in a satchel on the desk, Blake couldn't see what she was taking out of it, but she did see her place a small remote control on the desk. She then apparently pulled something quite long out of the bag and then turned to Blake, holding whatever it was behind her back.

Blake was quite sick of all this strangeness.

"What the hell is going on Yang"?

Yang, like Ozpin, didn't answer with an explanation. Instead, with one finger hooked into her cleavage, she pulled down her top and allowed it to slip down her figure onto the floor. After a momentary pause to draw Blake in even more, she turned around, holding the source of the evening's entertainment. Blake stared in awe and almost recoiled at the long, thick black and yellow striped dildo that Yang held effortlessly in her hand. Yang regarded the red-faced shocked expression on Blake with a small blush of her own to accompany her wide smile. Yang was excited to see Blake excited by something other than pain.

However, in the deepest part of Blake's brain, where only she could hear, Blake's mind was reeling from the idea of that huge monster going inside her…how much it would stretch her, how much it would pummel her insides…she wouldn't be able to walk after that enormous beast had finished ravaging her. Whether she was referring to Yang or the sex toy, she couldn't decide. She noticed that a long black piece of fabric was hanging down from its flat end. The black shade and peculiar shape made it look a bit like a cat's tail.

"What'da ya think"? Yang asked sounding slightly embarrassed by the long silence that had rung out after the unveiling of the artificial phallus.

"I…I-It's very…I think…" Blake stumbled over her words, not being able to take her eyes off of the dildo. Yang followed her gaze, saw where it was looking and giggled. She crossed the room with a slow slightly exaggerated walk, holding the dildo in front of her, like a sword. This caused strange conflicting feeling to appear in Blake, for quite unconventional reasons. She felt her battle instincts tell her to back away from a threat approaching with a weapon, but her…other instincts told her to move forward and seek pleasure.

She ended up just standing still and allowing Yang to meet her with a small, slightly cold sensation of having the dildo touch her face. The surface was smooth and shiny; Blake noticed that it was also slightly slick.

"Oh right" Yang added quickly. "I maaaaay have used this a little earlier to blow off some steam."

'So this…this has been inside her'-

Blake didn't have time to finish her train of thought, as Yang had drawn her into a warm embrace. She smiled as Blake's face was enveloped by her breasts. Blinded by the goddess level bra size in her eyes, Blake could only stand and appreciate the sensation of being held by such a beautiful woman.

It was then she noticed how much being pressed up against her tits was turning her on. Normally it took a certain type of discomfort to get Blake wet, but this warm softness about her face was making her normally stoic and uneventful private area start to feel hot and tingly.

Yang must have noticed this as well because at that exact moment, her hands wandered to the straps holding Blake's pants on and undid them. Given that her clothes were loose, gravity caused them to fall free with no input. Blake didn't have time to think before Yang began. She stuck her fingers right where she knew Blake's clitoris was and began to caress it, being careful not to scratch any of it with the inside of Blake's panties.

The sudden rush of pleasure caused Blake's grip on Yang's torso to tighten. Despite Yang's efforts not to hurt her, the lacy panties were scratching the hell out of her clit…but this didn't make Blake want Yang to stop, in fact she was getting wetter by the second. Her underwear was getting soaked and her nipples were visible, poking through her shirt erect and twitching. The friction of her clothing on her nipples was making Blake start to lose it; she wanted that feeling again, that heavenly blend of pain and pleasure…

Again, without warning, Yang pulled off Blake's shirt. It was only at this point when Blake managed to form coherent speech.

"S-stop…he might come back."

"Yeah he might" Yang's smile grew as she began to rub the wet tip of the dildo against Blake's exposed nipple. Blake heard a tearing sound and instinctively looked down. Yang had moved her fingers under Blake's panties and ripped on side of them. They were now hanging limply around her thigh and slowly slipping down inch by inch.

Yang wasted no time in resuming her fingering of Blake hot wet cunt, now dripping onto the floor with its desire. Blake was slightly annoyed by the panties but she couldn't think about it for long, not with such distractions, each working to coax a climax out of her. Yang's voice was also in her Faunus ear again, this time through the bow, but the effect was similar.

"Don't you want him to come back? He would open those doors and see you like this, he'd see your slutty pussy and how much of a masochist you are. How much you love being used and thrown away…"

These kinds of words would no doubt upset a normal girl, but Blake found she was hanging on Yang's every word again, starting to feel as though she was being lulled into a trance. She was right, those thoughts did excite her. But weren't there risks? Did she care? None of these thoughts seemed important once Yang had forced Blake down on the desk. Blake felt slight dismay when she took her fingers away, but soon found herself staring that long thick shaft once again. Yang was holding the dildo, angling it to point straight at Blake's pussy.

Yang smiled as she brought it forward to press against the moist quivering hole. Even mere contact sent indescribable tidal waves of pleasure through Blake's body; the sensation of having such a big hard object rubbing her entrance was enough to make Blake's mouth to start to drool. But it also caused desire to flare up in her mind, she wanted it inside her, she wanted Yang inside her, but she was also afraid, how much would go in? Would it hurt?

"It'll never be the same after this." Yang smiled, pressing a button on the switch which caused the dildo to start vibrating.

Blake stared at Yang as after she said this. She had stopped teasing Blake's pussy and had leaned forward, with a blushing, happy expression, her free hand gently stroking Blake's cheek. Slowly, and not letting go of the dildo, Yang lean forward…and kissed Blake passionately on the lips, this time using her tongue to tickle and play with Blake's tongue. This was Blake's first true kiss, the first time she had been kissed so delicately by another, a lover's kiss. Tears of joy worked their way out of Blake's heavily mascaraed eyes, as Yang's hand inserted the dildo.

In a split second Blake's world was cracked open, all of her thoughts and memories, her worries and her fantasies, were spinning down the plughole that was her pleasure. The dildo was reaching right to the deepest part of Blake, pressing her apart, such an unyielding force upon her tender insides…

Yang let go of the dildo as soon as she knew that it was as deep as it could go. She then straightened up, surveying Blake as she groaned and fidgeted under the weight of the pleasure.

Yang reached forward and pulled away the bow around Blake's Faunus ears. Those combined with the swinging tail made her truly look like a cat. A smile curling her lips at the idea, Yang picked up her scroll. Blake noticed this and began to question, but her words were stone walled by Yang's other hand, which had moved to increase the intensity of the vibration. The hot writhing length in her pussy was all Blake could think about, she felt like she was being impregnated.

But Blake's eyes still worked, and she noticed in the horrible perceptions of those clicking noises, that Yang was taking pictures. She had a brief moment of panic, but this merely made the cock inside her feel even better.

"Why-y…Don't-no please" Blake managed to gasp out between heavy breaths; she tried to move, to cover herself up, to cover her exposed pussy. However, she couldn't bring herself to move at all, once Yang had moved the slider all the way to the top setting.

The pleasure was so intense, so disarming, that Blake could barely manage to keep her eyes open. She was glad that she didn't need the bathroom or anything, because her muscle control was all but evaporated at this stage. But she still knew that Yang was photographing her, Blake's embarrassing face and position was being captured so others could see it.

But however much Blake wanted to stop Yang, the dildo's unrelenting assault was like a jackhammer in Blake's wet slippery pussy. Her arms lay numb and heavy and useless at her side. Her tongue was down for the count as well, focused only on lolling out of her mouth and drooling. All the while, her embarrassing parts were being catalogued, studied, perved on…

Blake yelled out as she came, squirting with such turbulence that it forced the dildo out of her vagina. It landed on the floor with a loud thump and sat vibrating in a puddle of Blake's liquid satisfaction. Blake was tired, she lay there with her eyes closed, trying to slow her breathing down. She was a mess, sweat coated her body as well as love nectar, and her mouth felt quite dry from all of her drooling. But she had noticed that the clicking had stopped, meaning that Yang wasn't shooting this…that was a calming thought.

What she couldn't see was Yang standing over her, reaching down into her hot pants and slowly starting to take them off. With a small moan, the hot pants fell to the floor, soon followed by Yang's soggy orange panties. She stood there, full naked and restless for a few moments, before reaching behind her and straining. She seemed to be pulling something out. After a moment's effort, Yang let out an audible sigh as the charcoal black dildo was removed from her ass.

It was similar in design to the yellow and black one but slightly smaller, and with no tail. Yang held it in her hand and watched the lube glisten under the lights. At this point, Blake had regained some control and managed to sit up. She looked from Yang to the dildo. Putting two and two together, she realised that Yang had been baring that kind of pleasure up to now.

But if Yang needed a break from her taxing endurance test, she certainly wasn't showing it. Scooping up the other dildo from the puddle on the floor, ship gently pulled Blake to her feet and turned her around so that her hands were on the desk.

"What are you gonna do next"? Blake asked tentatively, she was still weak from her previous climax, Yang smiled again.

"I'm gonna show you how much I love your body."

Blake didn't need to ask what this entailed, as Yang's thumb had been rubbing her asshole the moment she had asked the question. The smooth sliding feeling felt soothing against Blake's butt, it was even starting to make her relax down there. She didn't know how she felt anymore, at this stage; she was just a vessel for whatever pleasures Yang felt like bringing to the table.

Yang reached over to her bag and pulled out a long thick bottle of lubricant. Coating her index and middle fingers in it, she moved her fingers back behind Blake. She didn't dive straight in like she'd done with herself earlier. After all, Blake had been a virgin; the small trickle of blood that had escaped her pussy when dildo A had been inserted proved this. She didn't want to hurt her properly. Yang started by gently tickling the outside of Blake's ass, the lube felt cool and caused Blake to loosen up even more, she was ready.

Yang pushed her fingers into Blake's asshole, they slipped in easily due to how relaxed it was, but it still made Blake gasp at the new sensation. What was this? Pleasure? Pain? Blake couldn't put her finger on it, but apparently she didn't need to, Yang's twisting of her own fingers inside Blake clearly registered as pleasure. The fingers moved in and out, applying the lube to the whole of Blake's inside.

Once she was slick enough, Yang pulled her fingers out and picked up the black dildo. She stroked Blake's lower back as she pressed the tip against the wet entrance. The hole was so soaked, the dildo slid in with little to no effort on Yang's part. She immediately felt the passage tighten around the sex toy as Blake let out a small cry. This was unbelievable; she had become wet again in one motion.

Yang pushed it in as far as she could and let it go. It hung slightly out of her ass, shining from the reflective lube. Yang wanted to give Blake a few moments to get used to the feeling before she continued, but her own lust was picking up now, and she simply couldn't stop herself. Yang grabbed the first dildo and started rubbing it at the entrance of Blake's pussy.

Blake let out a small, nondescript noise that might have been a protest or a cry of pleasure, neither of them really knew, because once that second dildo was in and as deep as possible, and Yang activated the vibration to the top setting, Blake screamed with the pleasure that robbed her of all common sense.

The passage of her vagina was stuffed and quaking, shivering so much that it was jostling the passage containing the black sex toy, causing it to twitch and give off a strange euphoric relief that Blake had never felt before. Love nectar was pouring out of her in buckets, she felt too good! The only thing that could make it better was-

SMACK! - SMACK! - SMACK! - SMACK!

Four ruthlessly hard smacks to each of Blake's ass cheeks caused her to cum explosively, not enough to push the dildos out, but enough to cause her knees to fail her. She collapsed onto the desk, panting rapidly, all sexual desire having been thoroughly drained out. She only noticed Yang when she came up behind her, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear, her human ear this time.

"I love you, kitty."

Yang then picked up her scroll and held it in Blake's field of vision. The message on the screen was clear enough:

'Photographs deleted'

Despite her body being wrecked, Blake managed a smile.

"I love you too…."


End file.
